Naruto, the True Dragon Mage
by ThatGrayAreaInCompanyPolicy
Summary: Humor/Adventure/Romance Naruto, born to 2 Wizard Saints, is left as an infant in the care of Kurama, the Greatest of all Dragons, when his parents die. With Naruto characters (most OOC) integrated into Earthland, the Fairy Tail characters you love, and compelling OCs. what can go wrong? !Manwhore!Strong!Smart!Pervy!Naruto Naruto/OC NOT SI! Cousin!Erza Active!Mirajane. Please enjoy!


**Ok guys, I'm seriously really sorry for the wait. I didn't die, but I've had a lot to deal with in my personal life and I've been doing a lot of work for school and having 2 part time jobs. But I'm posting this because I finally found a bit of inspiration. Except it's not any of the stories I've started before now. So without further ado, I present to you: Naruto, the True Dragon Mage!**

 ***I don't own anything***

XxX-The Year X762, a random forest in Fiore-XxX

Minato Namikaze had been on the run for about 4 days, with only a sealed chest that he and his wife had prepared in case something like this had happened, and his son- Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze- in his arms. Where was his wife, you may ask? She had died yesterday, when the hundreds of dark mages chasing them got in a lucky shot.

Despite both being Wizard Saints, that isn't the reason that they were being hunted by Zeref's zealots. Hundreds of them were in pursuit to take their son. Their son has stupidly big magical reserves, even at 1 month old. They wanted to capture Naruto to use him to resurrect Zeref, the nutjobs.

But Minato had to get moving, his magic regenerated enough to make some progress. But he was without sleep, so he decided to go into a cave and seal the entrance so he could rest for a few hours. His **Secret Sealing Magic: Dimension Barrier** sealed the cave entrance, and anyone passing from the wrong side would be ejected into outer space, with no way back. He wanted to go deeper into the cave to cut off any other entrances, so he went spelunking.

-53 hours later-

Minato had been caring for Naruto for over 2 days, and had sealed 3 other entrances. Now he must go deeper into the cave to find more water, as he's running low. He soon stumbles upon a cavern filled with gold and gems and scrolls.

Oh, and a MASSIVE sleeping dragon.

Yeah, he was so royally fucked. Minato knew that at this point he was dead, he could only hope for Naruto's safety. He'd heard legends of Dragon Slayers having been raised by Dragons. 'Maybe, just maybe…'

Just as he was finishing his thoughts, a giant eye- the diameter was nearly twice as tall as he was- fluttered open, revealing golden irises and dark slits for pupils. Minato was entranced: it was looking at magic taken form.

A rumbling voice disengaged the Wizard Saint from his trance, " _ **Human…. Who are you to disturb my slumber?"**_

Minato was considerably intimidated, understandably so, especially considering the underlying threat, ' _if I don't like this answer, you die'_. And the eye alone looked as though it could do something silly like shoot a death beam. Funnily enough, it could. So he tread carefully. "I am Minato Namikaze, and this is my son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. We have sought refuge in this cave due to the activities of Zeref fanatics" The dragon growled at the name, but it made Minato super nervous. "But I was unaware that I would disturb one such as yourself. And for that I humbly apologized."

The dragon was interested, but showed nothing, _**"And how old is your son? Why do those fanatics seek you?"**_

"Not me, Great Dragon, but my son. He has powerful Magic reserves and enormous potential. They wish to use him to resurrect the Dark Cuntbag himself. He is only one month old." Minato said solemnly.

 _ **"And why do you not run from me? Do you seek a boon? A boon for your offspring?"**_ The Dragon boomed.

"I do not run for the sake of my son. I am dying, I will not survive for long. My only chance is to convince you to take my son as a student and charge. Please." Minato's voice broke a bit at the last word.

 _ **"You are quite fortunate to have stumbled upon me, human. I will surely take your hatchling as my student and charge. He has the potential to learn my own magic. I will raise him as a Dragon Mage. Do you have anything to say about that?"**_

 __"Will he learn other magics? I want him to have something from his parents. I have this chest here for any Magics he inherited from myself and his mother."

*Flashback*

 _"Minato… you've seen it too. Naruto's Magic, it will be hunted. We need to make sure he has proper guidance for his magical studies, and has the tools necessary if we fail to protect him."_

 _"Kushi, don't think like that-"_

 _"I don't want to, but we have to acknowledge it as a possibility. Even if we've been safe here for almost a month, we can't forget how tenacious those twat-poles are. We can't have not preparing him well on our conscience if the worst case happens."_

 _"I hate it, but you're right. What do we pack him?"_

 _"Money, for obvious reasons. We should pack him our scroll libraries, in case he inherits any of our magics. We can seal it into bigger scrolls, and then into a chest."_

 _"And, of course, letters. Don't forget those, my lovely wife!"_

The two spent the next couple of days caring for Naruto and sealing their worldly possessions for their son.

Kushina Uzumaki, 2nd strongest Wizard Saint, meticulously packed her scrolls: **Lost Magic: Dense Magic Make** , **Secret Seal Magic: Blood Method** , **Seal Magic** , **Re-equip Magic: Sword Goddess** , **Water Style: Elemental Magic** , and her prized **Magic Channeling: Internal**. All of these magic styles, with extensive notes, tips, tricks, and techniques in her own writing. She also included a scroll on her own style of hand-to-hand combat, Dance of The Whirlpool. She also included some pictures of herself when she was just a guild member with Minato at his uncle's guild.

Minato Namikaze, the strongest Wizard Saint also packed his library. **Secret Seal Magic: Space-Time Method** , **Seal Magic** , **Magic Make** , **Wind Style: Elemental Magic** , **Sage Magic** , **Toad Magic** , **Lightning Style: Elemental Magic** , and **Speed Magic**. Like his wife's scrolls, his were annotated for his son's benefit. Also following suit, he included his personal hand-to-hand style, Great Dash Impact Reversal Reflex Style. He also managed to sneak his 'How to name your spells' guide into the pack. Win.

And though neither knew it Jiraiya managed to sneak the entire Icha-Icha series in the chest. Ero-Sennin 1, Wizard Saint parents 0.

In the end, they decided against packing him money, and instead left it in a bank account under his name.

Then they wrote the letters, to be opened when Naruto joined Fairy Tail, and that was insured by a cool **Seal Magic** trick that opened when it recognized the Fairy Tail guild stamp.

The trunk was sealed, and ready to go at a moment's notice.

Not 2 weeks later, the Zeref fanatics arrived.

*End Flashback*

 _ **"He will, of course be allowed to learn whatever magics he inherits from you two, though I honestly don't know how many out of 14 different magics he will pick up. But his ultimate magic will be**_ _ **Royal Dragon Magic**_ _ **, my magic."**_ The Elder Dragon replied kindly (as kindly as a dragon can be.).

"I'm confused, I thought that dragons teach humans **Dragon Slayer Magic**. Why wouldn't Naruto learn that?" Minato scratched his head in confusion.

The dragon boomed in laughter, _**"You want me to teach him that watered down shit magic?! No! He is young enough that I can safely infuse him with natural dragon's magic as he develops, expanding and adapting his magic more and pathways. I will do this because that way I can teach him TRUE dragon magic! I refuse to teach that watered down shit, no TRUE dragon mage has ever needlessly slaughtered dragons. My last mistake was too great, and I will raise your hatchling in a way that will let him help me to atone for my greatest sin. Your hatchling will allow me to find peace at last, and for this, I will honor you will my name. I am Kurama, the Greatest of all Dragons."**_

 __"Is that also why you will allow him other magics? Because you want to use him as a weapon?" Minato scowled, despite his worsening condition.

 _ **"Not quite a weapon, but I will give him a difficult goal. I will let him choose, I have seen that mistake made too many times. It causes the draconic side that this magic will give him to conflict with his human side. When that happens, it is a horrible disease called Dragon's Fracture. I will not try to make him a dragon, but a human with the strength and pride of a dragon, though still connected to humanity by his family. He will be a happy child, despite my somewhat sadistic training methods."**_ Kurama consoled him.

Minato truly smiled, "Thank you, Kurama-sama. I could not ask for a better caretaker." He sat down with Naruto in hands, then continued, "I can feel myself fading. Make sure that Naruto knows that his parents loved him very much. Tell him to learn well and that he makes us proud when he does." Minato breaths deeply, "Alright, I'm going out on my own accord, and giving my all to my son; **Forbidden Secret Sage Sealing Magic: Sacrificial Surging Gift**!"

Kurama watched in barely disguised awe as the mere human turned into pure magical energy and surrounded his son, then seeped into his body. The magical transfer had added Minato's remaining magical power to his son's baseline reserves. What an incredible technique. And it even made integrating his own magic easier. With his ability to sense magic, he noticed that the child's reserves were nearly on par with some of the mature dragon slayers of old. Incredible.

Now… How hard could raising a hatchling be? He really only had about 2-3 years before the ningen- NARUTO- could start doing anything. He would continue to stretch the hatchling's magic with his own. Those 2 years could be used for some introspection as to how he could do better with this one.

Kurama remembered his first apprentice and charge. Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, human turned dragon by that accursed Zeref. He had taught his **Dragon Slayer Magic** to that human, and thought that he was doing the guardian thing really well. But then he was called to a summit, and his student met Zeref. He was corrupted, driven mad. He ended up with Dragon's Fracture, and lost. Then he was turned into an actual Dragon using Zeref's corrupt Magic and the blood of 200 dragons. His regret was unending, but he didn't hate Zeref. Zeref was an enemy of the dragons, a known one at that. He respected Zeref's strength and tenacity. He was disappointed in himself, and furious with his student. Despite the fact that his student's training was unfinished, he was too old to kill the rogue, so he waited for an opportunity to redeem himself. Now he had that opportunity, and he would not squander it. He would not have another before X777.

XxX

As it would turn out, raising a hatchling of a different species with a massive size differential would be considerable challenge. He thought, 'there were a few big things I have to address: How will I feed Naruto? How will I handle him? Change his diaper? Ensure his development is going well?'

He heard giggling and looked with glee as Naruto's diaper glowed with Seal Array as it was automatically changed and cleaned him. Kurama thanked Kami that his parents were so smart and lazy.

'How about food though? Normally, the female would produce milk for their young. But I am male, and even so, my milk would drown the boy? The substance is also foul, so I must devise another way to give the boy nutrients.' He frowned, 'But why nutrients? Nutrients are only to ensure development and growth, and to maintain the body. What is the best substitute?'

He spent a few minutes thinking, then when Naruto began to cry, he started channeling his magic into the hatchling's coils. Then Naruto stopped crying, and started giggling. That was when Kurama wanted to face claw. 'Of course, Magic is the answer to everything. I can use the **Secret Dragon Art: Magic Avatar** to make a body to handle him and use magic to supply his body with the necessary nutrients to do what it's supposed to. I am a genius!' He chuckled, 'Nutrients are for chumps; magic is where it's at. At least until he gets his teeth to eat normal food.'

XxX

Kurama was unsure of the source of this hatchling prodigious development. It could be good genetics, or Minato's final spell's unintended effects, or even just that Kurama's magic was being pumped through him. The hatchling was precocious as hell; walking at 17 months old, speaking by 2 years old, and first magic usage at just under 2.5 years. He even started reading at 3.5 years old, which was when Kurama began to teach him the basic things he would need to survive in the world: mathematics, writing, human customs, more words, and history. Learning human customs was a must, he wanted Naruto to adapt to being around humans relatively well. You can't just train a child away from normal human interaction without them learning how to interact with others, or you'll have creepy and unstable people who don't understand social decency.

XxX Konoha ROOT HQ Narutoverse XxX

"ACHOO!" Sai sneezed violently.

"ACHOO!" Danzo sneezed violently.

"ACHOO!" Every member of ROOT sneezed violently.

"Danzo-sama, what was that?" on particularly curious new recruit asked.

"I believe that this means that someone was speaking of us." 'But that should be impossible, the old fool Sarutobi believes that I've disbanded ROOT. So who?' Danzo theorized. "ROOT, I want all of the guard doubled, and surveillance intensified."

A chorus of "Yes, Danzo-sama" rang out from his special agents.

XxX Back to Kurama's Cave XxX

At four years old, Naruto was tested for his magical affinities, and this was the real surprise. But a good surprise, at that. The sheer potential of this child was disgustingly high, far above Acnologia's at any given point in time.

Naruto had inherited **Seal Magic** , as well as its variants, **Secret Seal Magic: Blood Method** and **Secret Seal Magic: Space-Time Method** , as well as both **Wind Style** and **Water Style** **Elemental Magic**. To his delight, Naruto inherited **Magic Make** and **Lost Magic: Dense Magic Make**. The most surprising was the affinity to **Lost Magic: Multiply**. He, as expected, also had the strongest affinity for **Royal Dragon Magic**.

Kurama got thinking about what kind of powerhouse Naruto would be when older, with all of his powerful magics. **Seal Magic** and its **Secret Seal Magic** counterparts are extremely complex and powerful magics. There is nearly nothing they can't do, from teleportation at instant speed with no magic circles, to insuring loyalty, to making barriers, to storing objects, to absorbing magic attacks, to paralyzing an opponent being chief examples. The possibilities are endless, but it takes years and years of study to achieve mastery. Far more than any other magic, though it is worth the trade-off. With this magic alone, he could be formidable beyond believe; easily S-class.

His father used his **Seal Magic** to create the **Hiraishin** technique. It allowed him to teleport to any location with the seal on it, to devastating effect. His mother used her **Seal Magic** to create cruel traps and frustrating encounters for her enemies. Their **Seal Magic** is practically the reason they were made Wizard Saints in the first place!

 **Magic Make** and **Lost Magic: Dense Magic Make** were both incredibly formidable, with the latter used to make solid manifestations of the user's magic. Those manifestations are practically indestructible, and with the amount of magic Naruto has, that can be a stupidly threatening ability. His mother was famous for manifesting her magic as bladed chains, and in conjunction with her **Seal Magics** , her chains were able to absorb others' magical energy. His father used the former of the two magics, and his signature move, the **Rasengan** is the pinnacle of the magic, a destructive orb of awesome that requires control and power in spades. The magic can be used for other things, to devastating effect and destruction. The **Magic Makes** scare the shit out of Kurama, as it was inspired by his own magic, though in reality, entirely different. With almost no overlap. But magic eating chains… scary.

The **Elemental Magics** are different, and very versatile in use, mostly based on the use of direct manipulations. Legend has it that Kushina Uzumaki had mastered her **Water Style** to the degree that she could make others violently implode by manipulation the water in their bodies. She is also said to have been able to create a shredding whirlpool from nothing but water vapor in the air. Minato's **Wind Style** was similarly famed, he's known to be able to create shredding tornadoes with just a snap of his fingers. There's also this one story about how when someone tried to kidnap Kushina, he compressed the air around him so much, he turned into guy soup in a bag of skin, which gore leaking from every orifice. Kurama shuddered again, scary bastards they are.

That Naruto could use those of his parent's magics already makes him a worthy student in Kurama's mind, but **Lost Magic: Multiply** makes him an easy student. He can easily take in and produce the results of weeks in a single day with the ability to make solid clones. With his other magics, this **Multiply** becomes the ultimate support magic; imagine multiplying a single blade with the **Hiraishin** formula into _thousands_ of them across a battlefield, and learning faster.

Of course, the most important one to Kurama was the **Royal Dragon Magic**. To eat the magic out of any attack. To make eternano obey one's every command. Powerful energy based attacks that are nigh unblockable. This magic is powerful, and ancient. Even the weakest attack in it can kill some dragons in a single blow. And he, Kurama, the Greatest of all Dragon, was teaching it to a human.

The plan was simple, first train Naruto in his **Lost Magic: Multiply** , then abuse the shit out of that magic to learn everything at an accelerated rate. Naruto complained at first, wanting to learn 'Kurama-oji-san's' magic first, but when Kurama promised to let Naruto into his parent's box when he learned the **Shadow Clone** technique to an acceptable degree for training, he immediately got to work on whatever Kurama told him to do for his training. There was also the promise that he could visit a human village when he learns his father's **Hiraishin**. He explained it as safety in case something goes wrong in the town. In truth, Kurama wanted to seclude Naruto a bit longer for his protection, so he gave him a nearly impossible challenge. He'd be disappointed in about 4 years.

 **AN: Hey. I'm sorta back, so here, enjoy this. I only have about 2 months (less) of school left, so I should be writing way more often. I hope you enjoy this. I have a second chapter that I need to type up and revise. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames go up the sender's ass. There's a Seal to make sure that happens.**

 **-ThatGreyAreaInCompanyPolicy**


End file.
